


You're A Wonder To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Ryden, Sharing a Bed, domesticated ryden, fathers, married, they got kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan leaves his husband a note before running off to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Wonder To Me

Waking in the same bed as you is amazing. Your chest is warm against mine and your lips are parted. You look like glass and I'm scared to drop you. It's the early morning. You sleep while I lay awake, some dream keeping me up. I can hear the rain outside, running off the chalk we'd messed around with earlier. I drew a (poorly drawn) dog along side my name is block letters. McCartney drew a guitar and drums. Eleanor drew herself. And you drew an elaborate heart, inside it read, "GRR III + BBU  _till death do us part."_ I am so in love with you. I love you when you're singing to the dogs, I love you when you're angrily searching through the fridge. I love you when you throw a shoe at my face and tell me to fuck off. I love you when you're crying and you don't know why. I have you, Brendon. You have me. I'd never leave you for the world. I'd hope you'd never leave me either. Your milky skin is highlighted by the small amount of light coming through the curtains, and I can see the evidence of my love for you. Your chest rises and falls and your hair is in your face. My lips bruised your neck and your belly, your lips are swollen and I can't imagine what from. You're a wonder to me, Brendon Urie. You're a wonder.

When you read this note, I'll be at work already. Do not forget to get the kids off to school and that I love you. So so much. Kiss my girls and tell them Dad loves them and hopes they have a fantastic day.

Till death do us part.

Have a good day.

-Ryan ♡

**Author's Note:**

> SHITTY THING BUT IMAGINE BRENDONS SMILE WHEN HE WOULD WAKE UP AND SEE THIS SO CUTE


End file.
